This invention relates to liquid dispensing means, and more particularly to dispensers for discharging liquid into a flush tank in response to the change of the liquid level therein.
An object of the invention is to provide a liquid dispenser which comprises an open tapered unitary cap that is normally held captive on the container neck and that acts both as a sealing closure for the container during storage and shipping, and as a metering and float valve to dispense liquid into a flush tank in response to the rise and fall of tank fluid. The above object is accomplished by a novel combination of container having a neck portion provided with external screw threads and, spaced therefrom, a pair of separated annular beads disposed closely adjacent the container body.
The cap when applied to the inverted container suspended in a flush tank is a float valve which, in its lowered position, permits a predetermined quantity or charge of liquid from the container to flow into a recessed portion of the cap. As the cap is urged to its raised position by the rising tank liquid, the charge therein is displaced and flows into the tank. In the fully raised position of the cap, the captivating bead is urged by buoyant force against the innermost neck bead of the container and thus provides a satisfactory seal for the container until the next succeeding tank cycle.